


Plagued

by Notoyax17



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Confusion, Humor, I'm what now?, M/M, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Being an Idiot, So much confusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:19:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notoyax17/pseuds/Notoyax17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's been sick recently. Really really sick, it seems. For some reason, John finds this amusing, the bastard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plagued

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a tiny little thing I wrote for Lit class. I hope this is decent.
> 
> Sherlock is a sweetheart. A confused, misguided sweetheart.

I’m sick because of you.

Oh, I _know_ it’s because of you.

Nothing I’ve done has helped.

Nothing I can do will help.

Because I don’t know what’s wrong.

How can _I_ not know what’s wrong!

Why can’t I figure it out?

Why each breath comes up short.

Why each beat can’t get my blood to flow.

Why I’m nauseous and shaking and feverish and flushed.

Why I can no longer _begin_ to get close enough to touch.

What have you done?

What have you _done_?

I hate it. This _wretched allergy._

But… because nothing’s changed.

Not your hair, nor your cologne.

Not your diet or your clothes.

‘Cause I would have noticed, I’ve _always_ noticed.

Nothing’s changed.

And it’s not fair, you’re supposed to be mine.

My friend, my partner…mine alone.

And now…and now, I can’t even…

...

Why are you _laughing_! This isn’t funny!

You’re supposed to be a bloody  ** _doctor_** and you can’t even-

…

…

W-why?

Oh.

...

(chuckles)

_Well then._

**Author's Note:**

> It's my personal headcannon that Sherlock can figure out everyone else's emotions in a heartbeat but take forever to notice the 'symptoms' in himself.
> 
> My Tumblr  
> [Notoyax17](http://notoyax17.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
